


Luster

by Lobster



Series: A Year of Haymitch and Effie Drabbles [8]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Caring, Drabble, F/M, Gentle Sex, Getting Through Things Together, Implied/Referenced Torture, POV Outsider, Post-Mockingjay, Pre-Canon, Present Tense, Rough Sex, Sex, mutual love and support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster/pseuds/Lobster
Summary: Fifty-two weeks, fifty-two prompts, fifty-two drabbles; this work is part of a series of Haymitch/Effie drabbles inspired by one-word prompts. This week's prompt: luster.Their lovemaking burns in different shades.





	Luster

Before the war, their lovemaking burns in different shades. Bright crimson for the times when they are rough and fast, hands fisted in hair, sharp bites at skin, bruises around each other’s throats, nails digging deep into flesh. Soft rose for the times when they are gentle, tracing along each other’s skin, him swirling slow lines around her breast with his tongue and working expertly at the folds of her sex, making her moan deliciously in a most unladylike manner; her nibbling the shell of his ear and stroking his cock in firm, smooth motions until he comes, swearing.

After the war, she won’t hear of sex for ages. The Peacekeepers have left their mark on her body and her body has always been her most prized possession. Their relationship, such as it was, was always built on sex and they have to learn new ways of connecting, communicating, until slowly, very slowly, she feels comfortable baring her new self to him. He treats it as the gift it is. 

The first time they make love after the war, they discover a new shade. As he ghosts his fingers along the lash marks on her back, lays gentle kisses along the electrical burns on her arms and legs, their love burns pale yellow, the color of a soft candle holding back the darkness, the color of hope.


End file.
